1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an auxiliary speaker and microphone system for a cellular phone or the like.
2. Related Art
At times it can be desirable or necessary to include other people whom are present on a telephone conversation. Some phones have a speaker phone option which projects the sound, but often results in those present crowded around the phone and shouting into it. Conference phones can been developed which have a speaker and a microphone adapted for the purpose of being used by multiple people, but such conference phones can be expensive, and are typically limited to land lines, or hard wire telephone connections. One such conference phone has wireless microphones. See the Vtech® ErisStation® Conference Phone with Wireless Mics. External audio speakers have been developed that can plug into a headphone jack of a cellular phone to improve the audio output, but which do little to improve the microphone capabilities of the cellular phone. In addition, external audio speakers have been developed that can wirelessly connect to a cellular phone, such as with the Bluetooth standard, but which do little to improve the microphone capabilities of the cellular phone. An external audio speaker and microphone have been proposed that can couple to a cellular phone. See U.S. Pat. No. 8,019,076.